


Duties

by lady_dorkula



Series: King and jester AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also cause drama, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Batjokes, Bruce Wayne as the king, Cause Medieval, I promise, It will inevitably go into, Jack Napier as the jester, King and Jester AU, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn in next one, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Talia is only mentioned here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: In which the king is reminded how babies are made and there is no jester to save him from that awkward conversation. Wait, where IS the jester?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: King and jester AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

> By unpopular demand, I am back with more! Thought more about the setting and the general plot so it can give me some direction on how to expand this au and where I want to see it go. Man, writing plot is fucking hard, I can write porn all day no problem, but this was a challenge so if it turned out shorter. Still, felt like I needed to get this out of the way first to give more context for the possible next part. Which I can't wait to get into, honestly, because it will involve more sweet Bruce/Jack time, hell yeah! <3 Hope you still enjoy this little filler until then.

It had been a while since Bruce had his meal in the great hall among his court and loyal subjects. His steward insisted that Bruce at least put up appearances so that the rest wouldn’t think there was something wrong with the king. Not that Bruce minded being among his people, but there were certain elements he liked to avoid as much as possible. 

Alfred was right, though, much to his chagrin. Bruce couldn’t “hide” in his room every single day, he had to attend the great hall every once in a while and face some of the more inquisitive and bothersome members of his court eventually. Even if he preferred the privacy of his own quarters and having the choice who to spend his time with.

Certainly not the bishop who was now making his way to sit next to the king. Bruce sighed and tried not to show his exasperation as he put the bread back in his plate, suddenly losing all appetite and reaching for his wine glass instead. Here we go again.

“Good day, my king. We are all humbled that you grace us with your presence here today.” The bishop took his seat and mumbled his prayer quickly before starting on his plate of food as well.

“Good day, bishop.” Bruce gave a curt response, the bare minimum required of him so he wouldn’t appear too rude. He tried distracting himself by looking at the rest of his court, trying to spot a certain someone while he picked at his bread until the bishop’s awfully cajoling voice startled him. 

“It would be good for your subjects to see you dining together with them more often, my king. It lifts their spirits and they work harder.” The bishop preached, but the only response he got from the king was a non-committal hum and another sip from the wine glass. The bishop cleared his throat and looked a little apprehensive as he turned in his seat. Bruce had a feeling what was coming and tried to mentally prepare himself for the barrage of suggestions. It never worked, though.

“In fact, I wanted to discuss something important with you, milord.” His words dragged on as if expecting the king to catch on to what he was alluding to. Bruce almost physically winced but hid it well as he had no choice but take the bait. He couldn’t avoid this forever but he could still play it dumb for little bit longer.

“Of course. What did you want to discuss?” Bruce took a bite of the meat and busied himself with something else so he wouldn’t have to talk too much.

“As you may recall I have tried to broach this particular subject before…” The bishop cleared his throat again, taking a different approach this time. “Your majesty, you are a prudent and wise king, perhaps it is time to start thinking more about the future of the throne and what that might entail.” He looked at the king with a hopeful expression.

Bruce almost choked on his wine. The bishop continued unfazed by the king’s sputtering.

“It has been years…and you have come of age, grown into a strong and healthy man, just like how your father, the late king, wished you would.” The bishop attempted to tread lightly, knowing how quickly his words are usually brushed off by Bruce. “I don’t mean to impose but I believe now could be a good time to consider choosing a woman of high stature to become your wife. One that will bear your heirs and ensure that the royal bloodline is continued. So that our kingdom can prosper in the future as well, like it did during your rule and your father’s and his father’s before him.” 

This was exactly what Bruce was dreading when he stepped into the great hall earlier. He had heard these words before, albeit in a different arrangement, but still with the same meaning. Clearly the bishop was getting more and more desperate to steer Bruce in the “right direction”.

Well, it didn’t feel like the direction Bruce wanted to be steered in right now, or ever. He realized he was acting like a selfish child, but he was not ready to fulfill that duty yet. If he could ever be ready. It was weighing heavily on him but he had managed to hide it well so far. Especially from Jack.

“I…I realize that, bishop.” Bruce acknowledged his words with reluctance, staring at his plate before looking at the man. “It is a duty of the king to ensure the wellbeing of his kingdom.” He refused to agree to anything, though, just make the bishop realize he understood the implications so the man would stop pestering him, hoping he would take the hint. 

“Precisely, my king. And with that in mind, perhaps start with considering…your options, potential candidates.” The bishop took a sip of wine, feeling a little too pleased with himself for making progress. “I hear Lady Talia al Ghul is a princess of unmatched beauty, and her father is quite the powerful man. An alliance between our people would be greatly beneficial to our kingdom. Trading would flourish. It is wise to have more allies.” The bishop carried with more confidence. “Perhaps we can start making arrangements for an official visit.”

Bruce was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable as the bishop went on and on. This wasn’t the first time he had to deal with his constant nagging, and he suspected it would not be the last time either. He dreaded thinking about the future, the need to fulfill his duties, and what that would mean for his own clandestine affair with Jack. Bruce was not willing to put an end to what they have, he was at his happiest when he was with Jack. In times like this, Bruce really felt like he was a slave to his own crown, ruled by it without having the choice to do what he truly wanted without the consequences that would follow. 

The king grew quiet as he brooded over the matter, completely tuning out the chatter of his court or the bishop who was no doubt still rambling on. Just when Bruce was about to turn and address the bishop, a guard burst through the doors and ran to the king, bowing to him as he relayed a message.

“Sire, there is an officer here who requested an urgent audience with you. About a threat to your lands, he said.”

It was as if the king’s silent pleas for help were answered. This was all the distraction he needed to get himself out of the unpleasant talk he had with the bishop. Surely he couldn’t turn down the people who needed him. At least that was what he told himself to feel better.

“Bring them to the throne room then, I will see to them shortly.” Bruce was quick to shoot down any attempts by the bishop to steal his attention back to their discussion, and excused himself from the table. Another disaster averted, hopefully whatever waited for him next was not much worse.

***

There was great commotion in the throne room as a few people were desperately retelling the misfortune that befell them. To the front stood the officer who had requested the audience. He was the man put in charge of the law enforcement in the Southern parts of Gotham. Bruce learned that he had come to appeal for help from the crown and had apparently brought a couple of witnesses and victims of a crime wave that was sweeping the lands, unbeknownst to the king. And it seemed that things were more dire than Bruce thought, judging by the defeated tone of their voices.

“These reports are distressing if true.” Bruce took a moment to mull over the officer’s words. “So they have killed more than twenty of your men and at least twice as many farmers and merchants? Why am I learning of this just now?”

“That is correct, your majesty. And that is only the serfs that were accounted for, who knows how many more have been killed or have gone missing.” The distress in the officer’s voice spoke of a man who took his duties to heart. Not only concerned about upholding the law, but also about protecting the poor folk that obviously couldn’t protect themselves as well as a trained soldier could. But this time even trained militia seemed to have failed them. The officer continued.

“To my shame, these bandits have proven to be craftier than the regular thieves we deal with, and my men too have paid the price for it. We tried to capture them, stop them in their tracks, but we were outmatched at every turn. They seemed strangely well-organized and too well-trained to be just regular bandits. We haven’t managed to catch even a single one of them for questioning.” 

Bruce considered the information carefully, knowing that if the local militia couldn’t handle the threat by themselves, he would need to take matters in his own hands. Lives were at stake, the security of his kingdom was at stake, and enemies were probably biding their time waiting for an opportunity like that to present itself so they could strike like how they have done in the past. For which Bruce almost paid the ultimate price.

Out of habit, he looked to his right where his jester usually stood, as if to seek counsel or hear a comment, but the spot was dishearteningly empty right now. His presence was dearly missed. This was an urgent audience, maybe Jack had been caught up in something else. Or did something happen? 

Bruce pushed those thoughts to the back of his minds and focused on the officer before him, he didn’t have the luxury to dwell on the ‘ifs’ and ‘whys’ for too long when he was in the presence of others who required his attention.

“Gordon, was it?” The officer nodded in response.

“Yes, James Gordon, your majesty.” The officer bowed respectfully.

“Well, James Gordon, rest assured I will personally make sure those bandits are apprehended and pay for what they have done. These kinds of atrocities have no place in my kingdom.” Bruce was resolute in his decision.

“Oh, thank you, your majesty. Thank you.” Gordon bowed again to the king, obviously grateful and relieved to have the royal support he needed. But before he could ask how many men the king could spare, the king continued.

“That is why, some of my finest knights will accompany me on this mission.” Bruce announced, leaving no room for argument or more questions.

“My king, this is most gracious.” The officer was in awe but also couldn’t hide his shock at the decision. The king out in the field to fight some bandits? Surely, he thought the king would send some of his own militia, but this? He just hoped nothing bad befalls the king on his behalf. Clearly, he didn’t know just how capable said king truly was. 

“Audience is dismissed.” Bruce nodded his head and watched the people file out before he stood up too and called for the knights to be assemble. It was time to formulate a plan and he already had some ideas.

***

Bruce rushed with a purpose through the keep hallways, followed by a dozen knights wearing chainmail armor and long black tunics with the king’s coat of arms embroidered with golden thread. The king himself was wearing his own set of battle armor, which looked similarly resplendent, made with unrivaled craftsmanship and attention to the details by the best blacksmith and tailor in Gotham. 

The king had mustered some of his men and devised a plan of action after receiving the distressing news from his vassals who were unable to deal with the situation on their own. They had already lost too much and if he allowed these raids to continue more of his people would be stripped of their livelihood or worse, their lives. And Bruce was not one to simply stand by and watch from afar while his people suffered and when he knew he could do something to stop it. All of his extensive training would be put to good use.

As he made his way to the courtyard, Bruce was considering all the possibilities of this being something more than a bunch of random attacks. It was troubling how effective the unknown group of bandits were, if they were even bandits at all. From what he had heard, it seemed that they knew exactly when and where to strike, it was too much luck to be just a coincidence. Speculation could only get him so far, he needed some solid evidence and he wouldn’t get any if he stayed cooped up in the castle. 

His steward, Alfred, came up to the king who was about to get on his horse, a black steed, the finest in the royal stables. 

“I trust you’d be careful, sir,” he said as he helped Bruce get on the horse, adjusting the straddle and handing him the reins of the horse. He looked up at Bruce, equal parts expectant and concerned. He knew he couldn’t keep Bruce in the castle if he wanted to. If the king set his mind on something, there was no dissuading him.

“I always am.” Bruce looked towards his men who were now getting on their own horses too, preparing to leave. “You have the castle while I am gone. With some luck this will be over in no time.”

“Right…” Alfred was not impressed or reassured by that response.

“It will be alright, Al. I have to do this, these people need our help.” Bruce tried to convince him. Alfred was very protective of him, considering their history. They were much closer than rank would suggest.

“I know, Bruce, if anyone can help them, it’s you. Just stay alert. I will handle your affairs here until you’re back…in one piece, hopefully.” Alfred smiled to him to lighten the mood and Bruce returned the smile. 

“Back before you know it.” Bruce assured the steward, signaling his knights that it was almost time to go.

He had the feeling something was missing. Bruce looked around searching and then up at the keep, spotting a familiar figure looking out one of the windows. There he was. In all his rushing he had forgotten to see Jack before he left and the thought was gnawing at him, leaving without saying goodbye. But there was no going back now, everyone was set to go, and they had work to do. Even if all he wanted was to run back in the castle, hold and kiss him.

The figure on the window leaned out a little, smiling and blowing him a kiss. Jack understood. He always did. Even if he threw a tantrum later which wasn’t very convincing, but he always had to play difficult.

Bruce smiled and his heart swelled with happiness at the simple gesture. He placed a hand over his chest, showing he had received Jack’s goodbye kiss. He would be back. The king’s eyes lingered on the lonely figure a moment longer until the sobering voice of reality brought his mind out of the clouds, and unfortunately directing his attention elsewhere.

“Sire?” one of his knights announced they were all awaiting his word.

Bruce tore his eyes away from the jester and cleared his throat, facing his men.

“Yes, let’s be on our way then.” He nodded at Alfred, turned around and led his men out of the courtyard, the horseshoes clacking on the stone underneath as they trotted away until the echoes grew quieter.

As the sound died out, Alfred turned and looked up at the keep, where Bruce had been looking previously and spotted the jester still watching from there. Eyes met as they stared each other down in an unspoken challenge, neither of them willing to back down. Finally, Alfred gave a resigned sigh and lowered his gaze, walking back inside the keep to resume his duties. He had more important things to deal with right now than fighting with a petty jester. Alfred would need to have a talk with Bruce when he returns. Some concerns had to be addressed sooner rather than later. 

Jack huffed victoriously as he watched the steward disappear back in the castle. Nosy man, that steward. Jack was pretty sure he knew about them, but he hadn’t said anything yet so he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe the old man was not ready to reveal his hand just yet. As much as the jester played his part, he was not blind or stupid. Jack wondered how long this relative peace would last. 

He propped his elbows on the window sill and leaned his chin on his hands, not minding the cold stone beneath and enjoying the nice breeze that wafted in through the window. His gaze drifted back up to the horizon. He couldn’t see the king and his knights anymore; nevertheless he stared into the distance for a long while as his mind wandered.

“You better come back home soon, Brucie, this castle gets awfully dull without you.” Jack smiled and continued to daydream, the love-sick fool that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is done. *wipes sweat off* If you stuck with it this far, thank you! At this point I am writing this for myself as much as for anyone willing to read. I want to see what happens next! Do you? Comments are always welcome. <3


End file.
